The Day I Got Detention
by TC4U
Summary: I'm the good child in Issho Tsumari High. But when I accidently knock a Giant shark-man into a drunk principle, I got my very First Detention and a close up of the schools 3 most feared Gangs.
1. Skills of A drunk rock

You see that pretty girl with purple hair laughing exactly like the witch of the west...yeah?

Well that's not me. I'm the chick lying face first flat on the floor.

My name is Sakura Haruno; I have natural pink hair and green eyes. Ironic huh?

{Sakura Logic~ Pink Hair+Not So Creative Parents= Name: Sakura}

The she-devil that tripped me is Ami, and I'm not sure why, but she really hates me...A lot. She has dark brown eyes, purple hair, and apparently hasn't figured out how to get out of the children's section in the mall. I'm Serious! Her clothes are that tight.

Did I mention every time I walk past her she tries to trip me? I always dodge her, though, with my mad ninja skills!...That was a lie. I don't. I'm about as graceful as a drunk rock.

So, yeah, that's why I'm crumpled on the floor in pain. After getting over the initial shock I got up and ran to my desk in the back of the would be a perfect spot If I didn't have to sit next to a religious psychopath.

His name is Hidan Yagura, the silver haired,violet eyed, and extremely foul mouth sophomore . He should be a junior but the numb skull got held back.

I'm a freshman, but I'm either really smart or the schools expectations are really low. Although with Hidan being in the same class as me I'm not sure which...

Oh my god! Why cant this teacher just be like Kakashi and read porn and sleep all class?! I mean who the hell uses Algebra anyway?

* * *

**Read & Reveiw**

**Thanks**

**~TC4U**


	2. Romeo and Juliet

After math, we learned about Romeo and Juliet in History, and just so everyone knows, the guy who said that was a romantic love story was obviously high. News flash it was a relationship that lasted three days between a 13 yr. old and 17 yr old. Did I mention 6 people died during that time?

Any who, Ami, bless her non-existent heart said her and Sasuke's relationship is going to be just like theirs. Seeing how both Romeo and Juliet die in the end, I support her 100%.

Not that I don't like Sasuke or anything...Who the hell am I kidding! I hate the bastard with at least 5 cans of hair gel he keeps his dark hair in the style of a fowls backside! Which is just a nice way of saying his head looks like a duck's butt. His eyes are dark pools of onyx, or snow covered in car exhaust, which ever you like better. He has a icy personality, but heats up quick with his nasty temper. He is also the leader of , one of the many gangs in this fucked up school of mine.

The four main gangs are Sound, Konoha, Sand, and Akatsuki. Although since the disappearance of more that half of the sand guys, including it's leader, I'm not sure if they still qualify. Hmm, I wonder what Ever happened to Gaara? He was a great leader...I think? I mean he terrified me constantly. The only real things I know are he had short red hair, Bluish green eyes, a tattoo , and Insomnia. That might have been why he was always angry!

Hmmm? I feel as though I've forgotten something.

_'That wouldn't be a first you scatterbrained Geek!'_

Oh yeah I forgot YOU!


	3. Two is better than OneNOT

Can't you go away so I can at least pretend I'm normal?

_'Is that anyway to treat your best friend?'_

The sad thing is you're right.

_'I am? I mean of coarse I am!...what am I right about?'_

You are my best ,and only friend. That freak of a voice inside my head is called Inner. I have had her since my father disappeared when I was 6. I guess I got lonely. Sadly I can't make any real friends.

_'...well sucks for you'_

Shut u-

*RING*

"Alright class is over" The silver haired perv said absentmindedly.

Did I really just spend English class daydreaming and arguing with the voice in my head...

_'An hour well spent.'_

Oh yeah, by the way , the teacher that just dismissed us is Kakashi. He has silver hair, like Hidan's.

_'Whats with all these old freaks'_

Like your one to talk. Anyway it sticks strait up.

_'How much hair gel does that take? I mean honestly!'_

Inner, Shut up! He wears this weird mask over the bottom half of his face, and an odd head band over his right eye, so you can't see much. He spends his class reading Icha-Icha paradise instead of teaching. So most likely I didn't miss too much in class. The other students like his motivation-less teaching methods, so they usually behave in his class.

Since we are talking about teachers, Kurenai-sensei is a totally different matter. She wears really reveling clothes, that makes the boys act out to get her attention, mainly because she leans way over when she can't 'hear'.

_'Pffft!'_

Which then ticks off the girls who want the boys to look at them.\

Anyway I walk out of class and into the hall. Which is much like that one hall at your school. You know that hall that's like a frickin stampede. Now I'm gonna say right off the bat what happens next wasn't entirely my fault, half of the blame should go to Kisame-senpai.

_'Half?'_

Okay maybe a fourth. Anyway Kisame Hoshigaki who is a junior, over 6ft tall, and has a slightly light Blue skin tone. Awesome right? I mean who doesn't want to be blue, well except him. I think he hates it. Anyway, He has black beady eyes and gravity defying dark blue hair. A seemingly nice guy, but has a worse temper that Sasuke. Which played a roll in this!

'Yeah Right.'

It did!

Anyway, To get strait to the point, when my 5'3 body crashed into his, I sent him into Tsunade, our alcoholic principle with the largest uh womanly assets.

_'Aka a HUGE rack!'_

The biggest I have ever seen, and that is how I ended up covered in sake, walking home with a pink slip in my hand, followed by the eyes of a very pissed-off shark man with a matching scrap of paper.

_'Were gonna die, aren't we?'_

Maybe by tomorrow he'll have forgotten all about it?

_'-And I'll leave the stripper heals I never got to wear to fluffy, the neighbor's cat, because I know sh-'_

Gee Inner thanks for the support.


	4. I'm not Paranoid or Am I?

I could say today was the best day of my life and I want every day to be exactly the same, but then I would be lying, and Haruno Sakura does not lie...that much.

I was actually pretty happy when I woke up this morning, and even when I got to school I was still bubbly.

Although, I had this weird feeling I was being watched. I knew I was probably just being paranoid so I decided to ignore it.

I was doing a great job to, until I discovered that I was, in fact, being watched by two of Kisame's friends.

Deidara Iwa, A long haired blond, his bangs cover his left, but his right eye is a pretty sky blue. If that counts. I'm not sure if it's just a rumor, but kids says he's been convicted for terrorism or something. Besides that, his attitude is enjoyable for the most part; he gets in a lot of fights though.

His opinion is "Art is fleeting" which strongly contradicts with his best friend's, which happens to be accompanying Deidara with his staring/glaring.

Sasori Askuna has red shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and absolutely no patience. His belief is art is "Eternal". A calm guy, but gets quite lively when he and Deidara fight.

Anyway, overall the day good, because hey, at least I'm still in one piece. That was my train of thought ,before I noticed them slowly coming closer.

"Hello Little girl"

Well, I'm screwed.

'Ooh I hope so girl these boys be hot!"

* * *

Sorry it's short, I'm outta and I might get some more at the " I love my readers store".

Yeah, they have those

~TC4U


	5. Blink, Stare, Run

~Stare~

~Stare~

~Blink~

"Ha you blinked!" I shout victoriously.

What are we doing you ask. We have been staring at each other for the past five minuets, and guess who blinked first.

That's right! They Did!

_'Suck on that Bitch!'_

"She's a weird one,un"

Weird?

_'That Sonofa Bitch!'_

Is sonofa even a word?

_'Shut up!'_

Oh yes! 1 for Sakura, 99...for... Inner...

_'Yeah! That's what I thought bitch, so shut the hell up!'_

" Little girl, you should pay attention when your elders-"

Did I mention Sasori and Deidara are a grade ahead of me? Wait, what did he just say?

"Gomen Sasori-senpai, can I help you with something?"

_'You sound like such a wimp.'_

He sighed.

"Actually were here to discuss an event that occurred yesterday" he said with such a silky voice it terrified me.

_'I'm stuck between running away and kissing him!'_

Screw that, I'm running!

"Wait, yeah!"

Like hell I will.

"You scared her away Danna, un."

"Shut up! How is it my fault Kisame is pissed at a midget Fairy?"

'Sakura'

*Pant*

What?

_'My Someone just called us short senses are tingling'_

* * *

... Ok Short I know, but I'm working on making longer chapters

~TC4U


	6. The Time Has Come

Today is the day. If I survive the next 6 hours, then I get the wonderful honor of spending another 2 hours with future occupants of a prison cell. Lucky me, right?

After yesterday I'm honestly terrified at what could happen. I mean everyone knows what happened the last time a guy messed with the Akatsuki. Poor,poor kid. It was even an accident. He only stepped on Pein's shoe, and I heard he got beat so badly that he is paralyzed from the waste down.

'_...Can we just commit suicide now and say we gave life a good go?' _

You're not helping!

I knew I should have just ditched. Everyone has heard about what I did, and are whispering about me. Heck! You would think I had just stole their boyfriend with the way they're glaring.

_'*Sigh* I'm thinking of moving into another flat.' _

What the heck!? Whatever happened to 'when the going gets tough the tough get going'?

_'Ill tell you what happened the Akatsuki took the tough and K. O. ed it.'_

_K. O. ed isn't a word!  
_

_'Yeah, WELL PINK ISN'T A HAIR COLOR!"  
_

That's it, I'm refuse to talk to you for the rest of the day!

**_~Time Skip~_**

OK, so now I'm alone, scared, and covered in red paint. How you ask?

Well, I was innocently walking down the hall after Oro-Sensei's 5th period when Kiba , a member of Kohona, dumps this huge bucket of red paint on me. God only knows why, usually when one gang goes after someone, they try to help them just to piss the others off. I guess I'm just special like that. Goody.

Aw, 3 minuets 'till my torcher begins, Detention. The announcements should come on in-

**"Good afternoon Students!"**

Of course, Ami insists on doing the announcements in her 'sexy' voice. If 'sexy' means a water buffalo dying then she's doing it right.

Anyway, First She goes on about sports, mainly how amazing they look when they shoot an 8 point basket after passing third base to make the goal. They call it Lacrosse; I think? Then she chatters about club activities, and finally she tells the location of-

"**And Lastly, for all our bad apples, detention will be in room 301, that's the third floor , in case our resident genius forgot we had you and see you tomorrow!"**

-God I wish she would stop that.

'_Of coarse we know where the third floor is!, They freaking multiply like rabbits up there!' _

Seriously, one person goes up, then 5 minuets later 6 come down, bloody and covered in bruises.

That's why I stay in the first level. So I don't get raped!

_'Hey Sak.' _

Hmm?

_ 'Class let out, and you're gonna be late...Again.'_

You couldn't have let me be late just this once could you?_  
_

_'Nope!'  
_


End file.
